Opale
by svetkate
Summary: Depuis quelques temps elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait des nausées et mangeait de moins en moins. Que lui arrivait-elle? Et si...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Polichinelle grimpe à l'échelle...

Cela faisait 11 mois, 3 semaines et 5 jours qu'ils étaient ensemble. Presque un an que Kate Beckett était la femme la plus heureuse de la terre. Elle se disait quelques fois qu'elle ne méritait pas son écrivain qu'il était trop attentionné, trop romantique, trop gentil pour elle. Mais pourtant il était à elle et à elle seule et elle ne comptait pas le partagé. Elle remit les pieds sur terre ou plutôt, dans le lit quand Castle commença à se réveiller. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

_ Bonjour toi ...

_ Allez lève toi marmotte ! Il est déjà 7 heures ! Je te rappelle qu'on à un meurtre à résoudre !

_ Mais sa fait à peine 2 heure qu'on est couchés !

_ Oui et bien je crois que tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre...

_ Mouais...

_ Aller bouge toi !

_ Kaaaaateuu

_ Il n'y a pas de « Kaaaaateuu » qui tiennent ! Debout !

_ Nan !

_ Bon très bien ! Et bien tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je vais à la douche !

Puis elle se leva, emportant toute la couette avec elle.

_ Arrggg ! Kate je me les gèle !

_ M'en fou ! dit-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain enfermant la couette par la même occasion. Il se tourna et se retourna en boule dans le lit avant de se glisser sous le drap-housse. Finalement, il décida de se lever, mais ce ne fût que quand Beckett s'approcha avec un verre d'eau gelée plein à ras bord en menaçant de lui balancer à la figure si il ne se levait pas toute de suite.

_ A cause de toi on va être en retard ! Bougonna-t-elle.

_ Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand t'es pas contente ! Tenta-il.

_ Ah non ! Ne recommence pas avec sa ! Alors maintenant tu viens !

_ Mais on a même pas petit déjeuner ! Protesta-t-il

_ Viens ici !

_ J'arrive, j'arrive...

Elle n'avait pas franchement faim. En fait cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'était pas trop dans son assiette mais aujourd'hui elle n'allait vraiment pas fort. Castle du le remarquer car il demanda :

_ Tu es sûre que sa va ?

_ Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, touchée par son inquiétude. J'ai dû avoir mangé quelque choses de périmé ces derniers jours.

Castle, rassuré, repartit à l'attaque :

_ D'accord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rater le petit dej' !

_ Oh arrête de râler ! Aller ! Bouge tes grosses fesses on va finir par être vraiment en retard !

_ « Mes grosses fesses » ? Je te signale que ta l'air de les apprécier mes grosses fesses quand je...

_ Monsieur est susceptible en plus ! Aller, pour me faire pardonner je te laisse conduire.

_ Alors ca c'est trop cool ! C'est vrai ?

_ Non.

_ Pffff... Pesta t-il mécontent de s'être fait encore avoir.

20 minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés au 12th. Ryan et Esposito les saluèrent et les deux partenaires s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.

_ Les gars, du nouveau sur la victime ? On à une identité ? Une adresse ?

_ Oui en fait, Lanie à réussie à ravoir le peu d'empreinte qui restait au corps et à les à entrées dans le fichier. Le gars est fiché. Il s'appelle Malcom Reynolds et à un casier plutôt lourd. Trafique de stupéfiants, attaques à main armée et quelques vols par ci par là... Il n'était pas tout rose.

_ Vous avez réussis à joindre quelqu'un de sa famille ?

_ Sa sœur devrait bientôt arriver.

_ Bon travail les Gars.

A ce moment là, le « ding » familier de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et la pauvre sœur entra dans la pièce en larmes. A ce moment là, Beckett fût pris d'un désagréable mal de ventre, se leva, dit à Ryan de s'occuper de la sœur et couru vers les toilettes pour femmes. Elle eût à peine le temps d'entrer que déjà, elle vomissait le peu qu'elle avait mangée sur le sol des toilettes. Elle resta assise pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Castle entre.

_ Depuis quelques jours je vois que tu ne te sens pas bien mais la c'est vraiment une bonne preuve que tu es malade !

_ Oui et bien sa doit être ton horrible omelette au chocolat et à la guimauve qui ne passe pas.

_ Cela s'appelle une « Guimauvlette » ! dit-il d'un ton faussement outré.

_ Bon maintenant il faut que je nettoie tout sa ! Se plaignit-elle.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger ma « Guimauvlette »...

_ C'est toi qui ma forcé ! Tiens d'ailleurs puisque tu le dis... C'est toi qui ma mis dans cet état la non ?

_ N'y pense même pas!

_ Trop tard ! Alors tu vas m'aider à ramasser !

_ Berk !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient tout nettoyé et passé à la javelle, ils purent enfin sortirent des toilettes. Castle la quitta à l'instant même pour se diriger vers les toilettes pour hommes, une main devant la bouche. Elle soupira en ce disant que son homme était la pire chochotte du monde. Le calendrier de la police, accroché juste devant les toilettes, attira alors son attention. L'anniversaire de Rick était dans deux jours, il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un cadeau. Elle parcourra le calendrier des yeux et soudain, elle se figea. Elle reregarda un fois, puis, pour être sûre rereragarda. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles. Elle était pourtant réglée comme une horloge donc il devait forcément y avoir une erreur. Mais il n'y en avait pas et Beckett savait exactement pourquoi elle n'avait plus ses règles depuis plus d'un mois et qu'elle se sentait aussi en forme qu'une huitre. Elle le savait. Le savoir était une choses, l'admettre en est une autre. Elle passa en courant devant Rick qui venait de sortir des toilettes.

_ Kate ? Mais que ...

_ Reste ici ! Ne bouge pas je reviens ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle sortie en courant du 12th, allant vers la pharmacie la plus proche. En chemin elle manqua de se tordre les pieds plusieurs fois, en même temps elle devait s'y attendre avec ses immenses talons... Elle déboula dans la pharmacie, pris une douzaine de test de grossesse sous les yeux surpris de la pharmacienne. Elle paya le tout et repris son marathon pour prendre un taxi jusqu'au loft de Castle (dans lequel elle avait emménagée quelques moi plus tôt). Quand elle fût enfin dans l'immense appartement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, but plusieurs bouteilles entière de jus de pommes, puis, quand elle sentie enfin le besoin d'aller au toilettes, elle y couru sans plus attendre. Elle arrosa alors le petit bâtonnet blanc, attendit quelques minutes, observa le résultat. Un petit + bleu s'était inscrit dessus. Rageusement elle recommença l'opération autant de fois que ses bâtonnets le purent. Puis, quand elle fût entourée de petit signe bleu elle s'effondra par terre. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Devait-elle le prendre mal ? Il est vrai qu'elle faisait un métier dangereux et elle pouvait y laisser la vie à tout moment mais avoir un enfant avec Castle n'était pas un de ses plus grands rêves ? Maintenant qu'elle voyait la situation et qu'elle en faisait partit, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Elle avait toujours redoutée que ses enfants la perdent comme elle avait perdue sa mère. Pendant plusieurs minutes, pas mal de sentiments la traversèrent. Passant de la colère contre elle, contre Castle, contre tout le monde puis à la joie, la surprise, et bien d'autre encore. Mais le dernier sentiment qu'elle ressentit fût le bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir un enfant avec l'homme de sa vie et d'avoir une vie familiale. Le bonheur de devoir se réveiller à 4 heures du matin pour pouvoir consoler son enfant en larmes... enfin sa, elle ne savait pas trop si s'était la définition même du bonheur mais elle s'en fichait. En revanche se qu'il l'inquiétait était SA réaction à LUI. Même si elle était certaine qu'il allait très bien prendre la nouvelle cela ne pouvait pas être forcément le cas. Peut-être que cet enfant serait la cause de leur rupture. Après tout il en avait déjà un et ne voulait peut être pas retenté l'expérience. Mais elle chassa ses pensées sombres de son esprit, elle ne devait pas être pessimiste. Et il fallait encore qu'elle le dise à WriterBoy... elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais elle allait bien trouver. C'est sur cette pensé qu'elle se releva. Elle souffla un grand coup pour se donner le courage d'affronter le monde extérieur en se disant que rien ne serait jamais pareil. Sur ceux elle prit son manteau et sortit du loft.

Arrivée au 12th, elle dû soutenir le regard inquiet et interrogateur de Castle. Elle le rassura par un grand et franc sourire qu'il jugea convenable. Elle reprit donc son travail presque normalement.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent les plus longs de la vie de Kate Beckett. Elle les passa à se demander comment annoncer correctement à son homme qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'était pas du tout concentrée sur son travail ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Castle qui était de plus en plus inquiet. Malgré ce que pouvait prétendre Kate, il était sur et certain qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Depuis ce jour où elle avait été malade, la détective semblait prendre des distances avec lui. Quand le jour de son anniversaire arriva, il se demanda si Kate allait être présente. Elle lui avait dit que le meurtre pour l'instant non-résolu de Reynolds l'avait épuisée et qu'elle devait se reposer. Elle était donc rentrée dans son ancien appartement et avait voulu se faire coulée un bain, mais malheureusement l'eau avait été coupée ainsi que l'électricité. Elle resta pendant quelques heures dans son ancien logement à réfléchir à une stratégie d'approche. Comment devait-elle le lui annoncer ? Après un très long temps de réflexion elle se dit finalement qu'elle improviserait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prenne la tête. Elle partit donc et se rendit chez son écrivain. Arrivé devant la porte, elle inspira, expira et inspira pour se redonner du courage. Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte, bien qu'elle ait déjà les clefs. Castle ne tarda pas ouvrir et fût presque surpris de la voir.

_ Kate ! Je ne m'attendais pas à...

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent une longue danse fougueuse. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Beckett colla son front au sien et lui murmura :

_ Joyeux anniversaire Rick.

_ Merci ma KB... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime...

_ Si, ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai une bonne idée lui dit-elle avec un petit sourie espiègle Au fait... je dois te dire quelque chose... Je... tu es très bien habillé ce soir...

Rick resta septique par sa « déclaration » car il était habillé en jogging et en sweat-shirt. Il prit un air plus sérieux et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kate ? Depuis plus de trois jours tu es bizarre. Tu semble te détacher de moi et tu n'arrête pas de faire des aller et venues répétés aux toilettes. Alors je t'en pris arrête de me dire que je suis bien habillé car je suis en fait vêtu comme un sac poubelle et dis moi ce qui te trouble.

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et dit le plus doucement possible :

_ Je suis enceinte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Oui je sais je vous aie pas embêtés avec ma vie la dernière fois xD Alors c'était pour dire que cette fic sera courte (environs 10 chapitre). Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. Je voudrais aussi remercier MissPeronna qui me conseille et m'aide sur cette histoire. Je dédicace cette fic à Opale ( Sisi der farn) ma cousine d'amouuuuuur qui aime Castle autant que moi ( d'ailleurs j'ai trop hâte d'être à LaForge pour qu'on fasse notre marathon Castle et qu'on imprègne la maison de notre futur odeur chevaline xS) Kusse Kousine ! Bref ! J'arrête donc de vous embêter avec ma merveilleuse existence et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 ) **

Chapitre 2

_ Je suis enceinte.

Rick cru qu'il avait mal entendu.

_ Tu es quoi ?!

_ Je suis enceinte. Répéta-t-elle timidement.

_ Attends je n'ai pas compris... tu es...

_ Merde Rick ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! lui hurla-t-elle. T'es sourd ou quoi ?!

_ Tu es enceinte ?!

_ Non non je dis juste ça pour rigoler...

_ Ah bon ?

_ Nan mais ce n'est pas possible...

_ Alors tu es vraiment enceinte ? Enceinte comme enceinte ?! Tu attends donc un tout petit bébé Caskett ?

_ Caskett ? releva-t-elle avec un regard mis-suspicieux mis-curieux.

_ Castle + Beckett.

_ Tu dois royalement t'ennuyer quand je ne suis pas avec toi...

Il ignora royalement sa remarque.

_ Sa veut dire que je vais être papa ! reprit-il avec des yeux brillant.

_ Oui ! Qu'elle sens de la déduction ! Du devrais être consultant pour la police tu ferrais un malheur... lui répondit-elle ironiquement.

_ Mon dieu... mais... mais c'est...c'est juste...Incroyable... dit-il le souffle court. L'annonce de cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue l'avait transporté sur un autre monde. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de l'Univers.

_ Tu ne regrettes pas ?

_ Regretter ? Cela fait partit de un de mes plus beau rêve... avoir un enfant avec la femme que j'aime est pour moi le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de tout les temps. Alors je ne regrette absolument rien. Lui dit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

Kate, touchée par cette petite déclaration et poussée pas un élan de passion (les hormones devaient déjà faire leurs effets) se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à répondre au baiser mais se stoppa d'un coup. Beckett, surprise par cet écart posa tout de suite un regard interrogateur sur lui. Mais au lieu de partir ou de faire on ne sait quoi il se mit à genoux, mis une main sur le ventre de son lieutenant et commença à parler.

_ Coucou Petittrucquineressemebleàrie npourl'instant ! Sa va ? Tu es bien au chaud dans le ventre de Maman ? Ouuhh li piti bibi minuscule ! Papa t'aime déjà très fort tu sais !

Beckett devait se douter que Castle était LE père le plus bisounours au monde mais quand même pas à ce point.

_ Tu sais Castle, te voir parler à mon ventre c'est... comment te dire... un peu flippant.

_ Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel ventre...

_ Mais te voir faire la conversation à un ventre c'est quand même rare !

_ J'ai quand même le droit d'en profiter non ? Meredith n'à jamais voulu que je fasse sa pour Alexis.

_ Et bien comme sa je la comprendrais au moins pour une chose...

Rick se releva, pris sa tête de boudeur et la regarda avec une moue mécontente que Kate adorait particulièrement. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Castle fut un peu surpris par cet élan d'amour qu'elle cachait habituellement mais il savait que son lieutenant avait besoin de se réfugier, émotionnellement parlant, derrière des actes comme celui-ci. Il savait aussi que sous l'ironie et le sarcasme de ses propos se cachait une grande peur. La peur d'être exclue, rejetée. Ces derniers jours avaient dû êtres extrêmement durs pour elle, il le savait, même si elle le cachait très bien. C'est pourquoi il la laissa mener la danse.

_ Mmh... Tu es... .en forme...ce soir... bafouilla t'il entre deux baisers

_ Tais toi... grogna t'elle avant de l'attirer à elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche et le désir monta rapidement. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et descendit de quelques centimètres. Il commença à mordiller doucement la peau sensible de son coup car il la savait très sensible à cet endroit. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit fortement. Ce son si parfait sortit de la bouche de Kate motiva encore un peu plus l'écrivain bien que déjà très motivé. Il remonta alors sur sa bouche et fit descendre ses mains dans son dos puis sur ses fesses. Il les massa quelques instants avant de la soulever du sol. Le policière encercla la taille de l'écrivain de ses longues jambes et nicha sa tête sa dans son coup. Castle se déplaça lentement vers le canapé tout en continuant d'embrasser sa belle. Arrivés à destination il allongea doucement Beckett sur le lit de fortune qu'ils avaient choisis et se mit au dessus d'elle en appuis sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écrasée. Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier et déposa un baiser à chaque nouvelles parcelles de peau nue qu'il découvrait. Arrivé à la naissance de sa poitrine il commença à caresser les seins de la détective à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

_ Dis donc vous deux ! Il y a des chambres pour ça !

Rick lâcha un petit cri de fillette et s'écroula par terre. Kate, plus que gênée, reboutonna rapidement son chemisier à moitie ouvert. L'écrivain, très frustré que quelqu'un les aient interrompus dans un moment pareil releva les yeux vers l'objet de sa colère.

_ Mère ?! Alexis ?! Mais vous n'étiez pas partit pour une journée shopping ?

_ Si mais heureusement nous avons trouvé ce que nous voulions et sommes rentrées plus tôt...

A la vue de sa fille qui était rouge pivoine il ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu gêner que sa fille ait à subir la vue de son père dans une telle position. Il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment car il avait été plusieurs fois à sa place et ne souhaiterait ne plus jamais l'être. Ses pensés le firent frissonner d'effroi et il secoua la tête pour les chasser. Un silence gênant c'était installé et personne n'osait prendre la parole. Castle fût le premier à se décider d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Bon si ont mangeais ? demanda t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Très bonne idée ! Je mets la table ! S'empressa de dire Alexis avant de filer vers la cuisine.

_ Je vais... je ne sais pas où mais quelques part où il n'y a pas ta muse essayant de se revêtir. Dit la matriarche, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres

Cette phrase ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne du lieutenant qui était maintenant à son paroxysme.

_ Mère ! S'il te plait...

_ D'accord je m'en vais !

Il la regarda partir pour s'assurer que tout le monde faisait autre choses et se retourna vers Kate. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le stoppa net.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler... c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du bébé. Comment on va leur dire ? Et ton travail ? Comment Gates va le prendre ?

_ Nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de ça pour l'instant. La en ce moment j'ai juste envie de profiter de cet instant. Ou plutôt l'instant d'après parce que celui-ci était vraiment très gênant.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire.

_ Je suis absolument d'accord !

_ En plus tu as vu la tête d'Alexis ? Elle ne s'en remettra pas... dit-elle un sourire honteux plaqué sur ses lèvres.

_ Oui je confirme. Dit-il avec une expression de pur dégout sur le visage.

_ Oh... tu veux dire que...

_ Oh oui... et maintenant je propose qu'on stoppe tout de suite cette conversation et qu'on passe à table !

_ Totalement d'accord ! dit-elle en se levant et en déposant au passage un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Soooo ? Bien ? Pas bien ? **


End file.
